meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Celidh Commandos
Celidh(VDCF033) was born on December 23, 2006, in Commandos. Her mother was dominant female Zorilla, and her father was Aragorn. She was born in a litter of four with one sister named Murno(VCDF032) and two brothers named Whiskey(VCDM031) and Coop(VCDM034). They were the last litter fathered by Aragorn. In April 2007, Aragorn died, leaving his eldest son Ketamine as the new dominant male. Celidh and her three siblings survived their first few months. In October 2007 a group of five Whiskers males immigrated into the Commandos. Zarathustra, one of the Whiskers males, held dominance. Zorilla began to evict the oldest females from the group. She first evicted her sister Kleintjie and daughter Benzedrine in October 2007. Then she evicted AnnieAnnieAnnie, Beatrice, Jemima, Suzi Two-Tone MacFloozie, Fizgig, and Sereina in November 2007. Two of the evicted females Fizgig and Sereina got back in the group only to be evicted in January 2008 along with Katharina, Tabatha, Jemima, and Munro. The females were considered Last Seen. By then Celidh and her litter-mates were a year old. Celidh never saw her sister Munro again and her brothers started to spend time away from the group roving. Coop was fitted with a radio collar so the rovers could be tracked. In February 2008, Celidh and her sister Samba were pregnant; presumably, they mated with some Whisker rovers. However, Zorilla was also pregnant and evicted the two females, forcing them to abort their litters. In May 2008, Whiskey disappared and was Last Seen, leaving Coop as her last litter-mate still in the group. Celidh lived as a subordinate female in Commandos under her mother Zorilla for three years. Her older sister Beatrice was evicted and disappeared in June 2008 leaving Celidh as one of the oldest females in the group. In July, Celidh and Samba were evicted. Both made it back to the group, and in October, the two females were pregnant again. The following month, Samba lost her litter and Celidh aborted hers. In Janaury 2009, her mother and some of the Whiskers males died from tuberculosis. By then, Celidh was one of the oldest females in the group; however, she was not the only female aiming for the top spot. Her older sister by three months Samba was also still in the group. The two females competed from dominance whenever they encountered each other. The fight lasted for days and at first it seemed that Samba would be the dominant female since she was older. However, Celidh was determined and managed to forece her into submission. With this victory, Celidh became the new dominant female of the Commandos, with the last Whiskers male named Panthro as the dominant male. Celidh never produced any pups. Her younger neice Kili have birth to two pups in March; however, the Commandos were low in numbers after the dispersal of the evicted females and roving males since 2007. The group never really recovered and after the bout of disease, the Commandos were down to just sixteen members. Samba and her brother Coop left the group soon after. Sadly in April 2009, Panthro died from disease; however, three wild males soon joined the group, but none ever established dominance. Kili died and soon after, Celidh, Cho, and Rasta, the oldest females, died of disease. Celidh was the only collared meerkat so the Commandos could no longer be tracked and were soon lost. Family Mother: Zorilla Father: Aragorn Sister: Murno Brothers: Coop and Whiskey Mate: Panthro Links Commandos Mob Zorilla Gattaca Coop Commandos Panthro Whiskers Category:Commandos meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Deceased meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats